<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>let me hold your hands whenever by solvunaruitsu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976723">let me hold your hands whenever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/solvunaruitsu/pseuds/solvunaruitsu'>solvunaruitsu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Indulgent, i just want content, no beta we die like men, so boifang nation get ur juice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:14:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/solvunaruitsu/pseuds/solvunaruitsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>BoBoiBoy/Fang, Fang/Boboiboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. the first time i held yours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi it’s been years since i wrote a fic again finally i didn’t end keyboard smashing this on how much i want them to jUST HUG AND KITH EACH OTHER PL E A S E. thank u for coming 2 my ted talk</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The first time Fang held his subordinate’s hands was when they were out on their “<em>not-so-called date</em>”. Who was he to refuse the cadet when he called him “<em>captain</em>” and asked to walk around Pulau Rintis to sightsee at the middle of the night. The lance corporal admitted to himself that he was sleepy but he just couldn’t leave the poor boy alone tonight, especially when he knew that Boboiboy wasn’t his usual self during the past few days.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, Fang..? Let’s sit down for a little while, I’m a bit tired.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He obliged to the orange-capped boy’s wishes, and joined him on the grass where he laid. The lance corporal hesitated whether to tell him that he had noticed his behavior from before or just let it slide, besides, he wasn’t that good in comforting others, Fang reminded himself.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s okay, Fang. You can tell me, I know that look.” the other had said while he sat up and gazed at his face. The purple clad teen forgot how perceptive Boboiboy was when it comes to him, despite how soft he looks.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, it’s about you, actually. You’re not, you know...you?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, I fear you might have caught up on that, I guess I’m not getting out of this am I?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fang nodded in agreement and sat up as well to have a better view of the cadet. He noticed that Boboiboy’s eyes were full of yearning, he couldn’t exactly pinpoint what he wanted, but it was there. Fang was about to speak when the other decided to open up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s about my dad. I mean, I know he loves me but I still couldn’t shake off this feeling that I wasn’t good enough for him. It’s been a very long while since we last talked and I never even knew if he was proud of me. I’m scared that I might not be able to reach his expectations despite being the superhero of the galaxy thing. Family legacy, he wrote on that postcard...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The cold midnight wind blew past them, with the leaves that swayed around them setting the mood. It’s as if the universe had known how they felt. Fang thought of what to reply, considered the fact that he also had experienced the same thing with Captain Kaizo.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Boboiboy, look at me.” He tilted the boy’s face upward, and got a surprised look from his face. “He’s proud of you, you have done a lot none of us could ever have. You might not have that kind of reassurance from your dad, but I know that he is. After all, Tok Aba is honored to have you as his grandson, isn’t he?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The cadet had tears fall down his face, he really was the emotional type. Fang used his thumb to wipe it off and softly whispered. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not just them who are acknowledge you. Everyone else you had helped, Yaya, Ying, Gopal, too. And, me as well. We might have been past rivals but, I do believe in you, cadet.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you...for never doubting me, Fang. I guess you’re good at comforting people too after all!” Boboiboy chuckled while Fang still held his tear-stained cheek. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shut up, idiot. Be glad you got to drag me outside tonight.” He bantered back to the other. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The tension around them had been broken after that light-hearted banter. Nothing a few laughter and bickering could fix. A few seconds later, Fang felt the distance between and his subordinate’s hands get closer, and closer. Boboiboy put his hand on top of the lance corporal’s but quickly pulled away.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean... I don’t know if...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fang indeed looked like a tomato after the cadet had held his hand the first time around. Though, he was lying if he said that he didn’t love the feeling of the other’s hand on his. He took back Boboiboy’s hand and intertwined their fingers together, as a sign that said it was okay.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Early into the night, it was cold, but when they were holding each other, maybe it wasn’t so bad. They could stay like this for as long as they wanted to, but time wouldn’t permit them as the two needed to go back home before Tok Aba and Ochobot notice both of them were outside for most of the hours.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. gave me a second chance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>mushy fang and shy bbb</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>more yearning tonight. and please PLEASE help the Filipino citizens and amplify their voices in #JUNKTERRORLAW, keep e-mailing the Malacañang Palace and Department of Justice as this law violates the Constitution of Human Rights.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fang remembered clearly the next time he got to hold the cadet’s hands. This time, Boboiboy wasn’t the one that initiated first, and quite unexpected in the least part.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This was probably the second “date” Fang had assumed it would be, it wasn’t announced by the cadet as one but he sure felt like it was. He knew for himself that Boboiboy would be oblivious as a person, and Fang kept his unnecessary feelings for his “best friend” at bay, fearing their friendship as close as it was, would be destroyed by a mere confession.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As they both walked to, or Fang following behind his subordinate to who-knows-where, Boboiboy suddenly went to a halt in front of a fancy cafe.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, here we are!! I wanted to surprise you today since it’s your birthday and all...so I went exploring some other time and found this cute cafe. I was hoping if you could join us for lunch as a treat and gift for you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The lance corporal was shocked, he even forgot it was his own birthday today. Captain Kaizo did not greet him just yet, maybe that’s why. All other things, he really wasn’t a sentimental person when it comes to spending time with people on his birthdays and might as well, he thought.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-uh...us...?” Fang stuttered, he assumed it was only Boboiboy that had informed him after all.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I invited everyone from the team!! I managed to contact Captain Kaizo yesterday and he agreed to have been a part of this. Yaya, Ying, and Gopal are also here, even Captain Papa with Cattus! I hope you don’t mind...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Of course Fang didn’t mind! This was probably the best birthday present anyone has ever prepared for him all these years. And a conclusion came up at the back of his mind on why his brother had not greeted him earlier, it was because of this.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t mind! I’m...shocked at how you managed to do this so quick, and I’m really thankful as well.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Boboiboy shyly laughed at his praises, “I’m not used to you thanking me and being mushy so let’s just go inside and celebrate with everyone, okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who are you calling mushy?! I recall I’m tougher than you, idiot.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The cadet just laughed him off and decided he won’t get him back on that, it was his special day after all. As they went inside, Fang was greeted with the sight of the people Boboiboy had mentioned earlier and sent him wishes and regards. He didn’t realize that he had a tear that fell down from his face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, Fang! What are you crying for?” Ying had intervened.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nothing!! Nothing...it’s just, I really didn’t expect this. Especially brother being here as well...” Fang kind of mumbled the last part, but someone did hear him clearly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pang, I do admit I wasn’t giving you the best treatment out there, but...I could at least be here for your birthday.” Kaizo stated in a bashful manner.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Honestly, you have to thank Boboiboy for all this. He was the one that suggested it and we just helped him organize.” Yaya gave him a pat on the back and smiled reassuringly whilst the mentioned cadet scratched the back of his head awkwardly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gopal then stood up from behind the others and brought the cake. “Here, Fang! I baked this for today’s occasion, the one and only Masterchef Gopal specialty!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The rest of the afternoon went by so quickly as it was filled with friendly banters and stories. Kaizo even joined in, despite the quiet person he was, and told an embarrassing story about the lance corporal from the past.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As the lunch party had ended, everyone had said their final wishes before they went home. As Fang thought the day would have ended with his friends giving him hugs, and a pat on the head from his brother, he realized, Boboiboy still stood beside him at the cafe’s entrance.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Boboiboy...” the purple-clad teen started shyly. “I couldn’t thank you enough for today’s event. I-uh...” He trailed off, not knowing what else there is to say.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s okay, Fang. No need to thank me, I was doing it for you. Stay with me tonight back home?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fang moved closer to the orange-capped boy and intertwined his hand with the other, leaving the cadet flustered from his actions.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t see why not?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. to say these three words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>FINALLY. JUST, FINALLY. IM TIRED OF THEIR PINING CAN THEY DATE ALREADY SMH</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>boifang nation hello here r some gays who finally held hands anytime !!!!! and yayi lesbians there r hints of them here hehe</p><p>here listen to this it matches the vibe, its opm tho but its legit good for this </p><p>https://open.spotify.com/track/3LWpOcr8kYmsHvqZsTLxna?si=SHRTpt2oQPG8ygmUyW_U4A</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Fang reminisced the days he got to hold the cadet’s hand, he realized that it was already time to head to work. The digital clock that settled on the shelf in his room glowed <strong>6:30 am</strong>, he would not have wanted to call in late to the station after all. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He headed to the meetings he had for today, having a high position in the force didn’t give him enough time to mope around of course, and these tasks were not going to do themselves. The lance corporal didn’t usually let his thoughts get the best of him during work hours, but this was a different case.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everything went like a breeze in TAPOPS station, it was the usual case handlings, none of the heavy life-threatening missions yet.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fang realized that he had only seen Boboiboy(mostly just his orange cap) once for the entirety of his morning before it was lunch time. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Maybe he’s busy as well...</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The purple-clad teen had his mind occupied with the boy he had not interacted with since morning while he walked to the cafeteria entrance. He bought his usual order, the red-carrot donuts and red-carrot soup, and tried to find a place where he could sit. Honestly, he didn’t even know how TAPOPS had gotten a hold of the red-carrot delicacies in the first place, but who was he to question it, as long as he got his favorites.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oi Fang! Over here!“ Gopal had shouted as soon as he caught sight of him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fang usually sat alone(sometimes with the orange-capped boy) but maybe this time, a few more companions wouldn’t be so bad after all as he saw both Ying and Yaya at the same time.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Hm, I wonder where he is..?</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">The conversation between them flowed smoothly, until the lance corporal’s thoughts drifted away more as he was getting worried on why </span> <span class="s2">he </span> <span class="s1">wasn’t here.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Any opinions on the current issue, Fang?" Yaya had softly asked him and he was gently snapped out of his inner debate.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I...uh...? Could you repeat it again?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, you haven’t been yourself lately, what’s up?” Ying lightly punched his shoulder in a playful manner.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He couldn’t think of any other words to say, it was sure embarrassing enough for them to know that <em>he wanted to hold the cadet’s hands and see him again, to hear his laugh that instantly brightens up his day and to–</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dey, if you’re worried about Boboiboy, he called in sick today. He still wanted to go to the main hangar earlier, but the commander ordered him to rest as soon as he saw him.” Gopal looked at him with his lips slightly smirking.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fang’s face instantly went red at his friend’s remark. “Tch. It’s not like that– we’re not...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sure, your face speaks for you at this point, Fang.” Ying winked and she continued. “Besides, we’ve seen your look when you talk about him, it’s familiar,” Ying chuckled and glanced at Yaya then put her hand above the other, “and you HAVE been spending a lot more time lately with Boboiboy. We assumed that you two are kind of...together?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Both of you, stop teasing him,” Yaya held back her giggles and decided to give Fang a piece of advice instead, “Fang, you could go visit him in his room later if you’d like, and maybe tell him how you feel at the same time.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The lance corporal continued staring at his half-eaten carrot donut and then looked up at his friends. All of them had nodded, or gave a glance of affirmation after Yaya’s suggestion. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">He decided that today was the day, this was it.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lunch break had ended, and everyone went back to their respective stations. He had settled on telling Boboiboy how he felt after he had eaten, but luck wasn’t on his side as he was called for more corporal duties. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Over the past few hours while doing his job, his head was in the clouds of thinking how to tell the cadet that he wanted to spend his lifetime together with him. After what it felt like ten years or so, he was finally relieved of his duties for the day, or should he say...night.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fang started to contemplate his decision on telling the boy his feelings that night while he walked outside the meeting room.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Is he okay? Is he resting well? I don’t want to disturb his rest maybe this too much. Maybe I should–</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He then saw the boy without his signature orange cap, wrapped in a blanket, settled down near the wall and looked towards the vast array of stars. Fang had thought that the cadet looked peaceful and his unnecessary thoughts had ceased as he observed the other.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, shouldn’t you be inside your room and actually resting?” Fang snarked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Boboiboy slightly jumped from his position and coughed, he surely didn’t expect the lance corporal to be seeing him at this hour.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fang! You scared me, you could have at least given me a warning. Though what brings you here?” The cadet spoke, his voice still raspy from his cold.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The purple-clad teen walked over to Boboiboy’s spot and plopped down beside him, he was exhausted from his day but nothing like spending time with the person he values most.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“More like what brings </span> <em> <span class="s2">you </span> </em> <span class="s1">here. But I just finished the things they had to make me work for today, pretty much tiring I guess, and once I exited the meeting room, I found you.”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, okay you caught me. Don’t tell commander I went out tonight.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have always took you as a rebel, cadet.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Boboiboy chuckled at Fang’s comment. He then gazed longingly at the galaxy and smiled. They both sat in silence during a long while.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know, I never thought I would be here.” the orange-capped boy spoke.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fang was confused at the sudden statement, so he urged the boy to continue.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Days on Earth were fun sure, protecting the planet while spending time with everyone, I wouldn’t want to live any other way. And now, we’re here, saving the galaxy, something unexpected, huh? But sometimes, it feels lonely. That’s why I’m here, looking at the stars, they help me feel less...alone.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fang just stared at the cadet as he didn’t know what to say. Finally, he settled on replying with a simple answer.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m here, you know that right?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mhm. I do, and thanks. Can I lay down? I’m getting a bit dizzy.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fang blushed slightly and muttered something about not following strict orders to rest but he let the cadet place his head on his lap. The lance corporal started a new topic while he stroked the Boboiboy’s hair. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They talked with each other for long hours until Fang had received a sleepy reply from the boy on his lap. As he tore away his look from the window, he saw that Boboiboy’s eyes were closed, he took this chance and kissed the boy’s forehead and said three words.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">I love you.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wasn’t sure if the cadet had heard his confession but he’s glad he had sorted out his feelings for Boboiboy, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <em> <span class="s1">As long as he could hold the other’s hands whenever.</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Extra:</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next day, Ying, Yaya, and Gopal saw them hold each other’s hands when they walked towards their table during lunch break.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gopal started teasing the two while Yaya pestered Ying on how she owes her fifty bucks.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>